


What It Takes to be a Man

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fujisaki deserved better, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I might write other little bits like this, I'll also probably post the first two executions sometime tonight or within a month, More Hurt Than Comfort, Murder, fujisaki is a precious cinnamon roll, fujisaki is probably in my top 3 favorite characters, go check it out, i mean it's danganronpa, i wish i could protect him, major spoilers for trigger happy havoc, oh and by the way the admissions list for Escape the Ronpa is up now, ones that may have taken place before they were killed, probably will fill you with despair, the other 2 are probably chiaki and celeste, this might hurt to read, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: "I wanna change! It's time for me to become a man!"The last moments of Chihiro Fujisaki, ones filled with; first, hope. Then confusion. And finally, terror.





	What It Takes to be a Man

_*rustle-rustle.*_

Chihiro Fujisaki dug around the dozens of boxes for a jersey her size. In the dim lighting of the storage room, it was difficult to make out the tags of each one, but she was willing to take the time. She knew it was late at night, but it was the only way for her to do what she needed to. Earlier that day, Monokuma handed everyone envelopes, each containing their darkest secret. After reading hers, she decided that, for better or for worse, she needed to improve and be stronger.

"Fujisaki?" a voice asked as the door creaked open.

Whirling around, she turned to see Celestia Ludenberg, her midnight twin drills as flawless as ever.

"Oh," she sighed in relief.  
"Hey, Celeste."

"What are you doing in here? It's nearly 2 am."

"I might ask you the same question," Fujisaki laughed.

Celeste smiled back. Fujisaki was probably the most innocent out of all of the people still alive at Hope's Peak. Oowada looked too intimidating and rugged. Togami was out of the question, as an heir to an empire would likely be all sorts of trouble. Asahina was probably close, but not quite as quiet and sweet. Oogami was also intimidating. Naegi, like Asahina, definitely made the top 3, but he wasn't as cute as Fujisaki. Hifumi was more dense than innocent. Ishimaru had a sharp tone. Kirigiri looked too cynical, as well as suspicious. Fukawa, while certainly timid, seemed incredibly neurotic. If anything she was the anxious innocent, at best. Celeste wouldn't consider herself innocent by any means. She had done some dark business and gambled with shady people in the past. Fujisaki, on the other hand, probably didn't even know what the deep web was. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. So Celeste figured this remark was genuine.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I might as well take a walk. I was passing by when I noticed the light on in here."

"You must have pretty good vision then," Fujisaki remarked in awe.  
"The lighting in here is really dim."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now it's your turn to answer me."

"Oh," she gasped.  
"I was just getting a jersey for working out."

"I'd advise against working out so late at night," Celeste warned her.  
"It can severely interrupt your circadian rhythms and, in turn, prevent you from having proper sleep."

"Yeah," Fujisaki answered nervously, tugging at her collar.  
"But I have a lot of energy right now. I could really use the exercise. And I don't think it's too harmful if it happens once in a blue moon. And besides, doesn't walking have the same effect?"

"Well, I suppose," Celeste stammered, a bit taken aback by her curiosity.  
"But to be fair, walking doesn't take as much energy as a workout, even a light one."

"I guess that makes sense."

She turned back to the boxes and rustled through them until she found a petite blue jersey.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in excitement.  
"This should fit nicely."

After stuffing it into the duffel bag she brought with her, she began to fold the jerseys up nicely when she felt a hand on her wrist. Looking up she saw Celeste smiling.

"You go ahead and enjoy your exercise," she told her gently.  
"I can clean up after you."

Standing up, Fujisaki pulled Celeste into a hug.

"Thank you, Celeste."

The Ultimate Gambler took a few moments to recover from her shock before responding.

"No problem."

Grabbing her duffel bag, Fujisaki rushed out of the storage room, waving to Celeste as she ran.

* * *

A few moments later, Fujisaki approached the two locker rooms, gentle pink for girls and striking blue for boys. It seemed a bit sexist to her, but she shrugged it off. 

Taking out her digital notebook, she went over to the boys' locker room and scanned in. The sensor lit up green and she heard a click. Opening the door, she saw Mondo Oowata lifting a dumbbell. 

"Hey, Mondo," she greeted him enthusiastically as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. 

She wasn't surprised to see him here at 2 am. She knew he liked to work out pretty late. But the same couldn't be said for Mondo, who was taken aback at seeing the Ultimate Programmer in there.

"Wha---what are you doing here?" he stammered in shock as Fujisaki placed her duffel bag in a locker.  
"This is the boys' locker room."

"I know," Fujisaki shrugged as she shut the locker door. 

"So then why are you here?" 

Sighing Fujisaki went over to where Mondo was sitting. She had a feeling that Mondo was trustworthy enough. 

"There's something I have to tell you," she confessed.  
"But you have to promise not to tell."

Hearing this made Mondo think of something his big brother, another biker, told him a few weeks after he first joined the Crazy Diamonds' biker gang.

* * *

_It was during middle school. Mondo's friend had come out to him privately as pansexual and pleaded with him not to tell anyone._

_"But....won't this affect you for the rest of you life?" Young Mondo asked him.  
"If kids found out on their own, they'd tease you about it, Hiro. If they were told you were pansexual, then maybe they'd understand."_

_"I know," Hiro sighed.  
"But I want to come out on my own time."_

_Mondo felt conflicted. He wanted people to understand his friend, but he also wanted to respect his friend's wishes. He had told his big brother about this after school while he was polishing his bike._

_"Hey, Kokiro," he greeted his brother hesitantly as he stepped into the garage.  
"Can...can I ask you something?"_

_Kokiro Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds looked at his younger brother and smiled kindly._

_"Fire away, lil bro," he answered._

_Twiddling his thumbs, Mondo looked down at the ground._

_"Say I had a friend...."_

_"Well, congratulations! It's about time!" Kokiro joked as he stuck the rag in the bike polish.  
"I'm kidding. Sorry about that. Go on."_

_Laughing nervously, Mondo took a deep breath before continuing._

_"Say this friend of mine......told me something personal.......something that could affect his life and how people treated him......and this friend asked me not to tell......."_

_"Then don't," Kokiro responded curtly._

_"But what if.....maybe if people knew........they'd understand?"_

_"Did a friend come out to you?"_

_"Ho...how did you....?"_

_"It's a huge issue for some reason, sexuality. A couple of the bikers in the Crazy Diamonds came out to us months after they realized they were gay or bi or pan or ace or aro. We've even heard that other biker gangs have accepted transgender and nonbinary bikers. But they don't say who they are."_

_"But....but....."_

_Kokiro, frustrated by his lack of understanding, glared at Mondo with somber eyes._

_"Listen," he sighed.  
"I'm about to tell you something that you gotta live up to if you wanna stay in the Crazy Diamonds. Got it?"_

_Mondo nodded quickly._

_"If someone asks you to keep a secret, then you take that secret to your fucking grave, okay? Us bikers may cause a bit of a ruckus and break a few rules every so often, but we don't fuck around when it comes to secrets. A biker's word is his bond. Got it?"_

_Mondo nodded eagerly._

* * *

That memory stayed with him for ages. And now in the Hope's Peak High Boys' Locker Room, maybe he could do at least one thing that would make his big bro proud of him, to make up for that tragic night.

"Yeah," Mondo agreed.  
"My word is my bond."

Fujisaki, upon hearing this, smiled in relief. Taking a deep breath, she confessed her secret.

"I'm......not a girl."

This made Mondo perplexed.

"What?" he questioned as he put down his dumbbell.

Fujisaki sighed before he continued.

"I'm not a girl. I was born a boy. But people kept teasing me about how girly I look, and after all the teasing, I decided that I would pass myself off as a girl so that people wouldn't make fun of me anymore. But that's what Monokuma found out about. That's the secret he's threatened to expose. So, for better or for worse, I gotta improve."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Mondo asked with genuine curiosity as he stood up, hovering about Fujisaki.

"Have you seen yourself?" he gasped excitedly as he clenched his fists.  
"You're a true man! When I first came to Hope's Peak and I saw you, I wanted so badly to be as strong and tough as you! If there's anyone who can help me, it's you, Mondo. I wanna change! It's time for me to become a man!"

Fujisaki exclaimed this as he looked up at the Ultimate Biker with wide, eager eyes. Hearing this, Mondo felt himself fill with envy and rage. This little dude had so much to lose, and yet he had the guts to face his fears and demons head on, something Mondo could never truly bring himself to do.

 _It's not fair,_ he thought enraged.  
_How the fuck does a pipsqueak like Fujisaki have so much courage, and yet I don't? How is this little guy so much stronger than me?_

Fujisaki was like a little mouse and Mondo a lion. The mouse is supposed to be timid, not the lion. As he thought about this, memories of the tragic night sprung to the front of his mind, only filling him with more anger and envy.

"You.....little bastard," he grumbled as he looked down at the floor, his pompadour shielding Fujisaki from the death glare in his eyes.

Fujisaki gave out a noise of confusion.

"So," Mondo continued, his tone filled to the brim with venom and rage.  
"You wanna be a man? Well, step right up. It's your lucky day, for real."

He could feel his blood boiling and his vision turned red. 

"A....are you okay, Mondo?" Fujisaki worried, nervously tugging at his collar.

"I'm the strongest guy here by a country mile," he ranted on, getting faster and louder the more he spoke, his left hand clamping into a fist.  
"And if anyone says otherwise, I'll beat 'em to a bloody pulp! I'm stronger than you!"

Without a second thought, he snatched up the dumbbell from beside him and raised it high above his head.

"AND I'M STRONGER THAN BIG BRO!"

"Mondo, wait!" Fujisaki gasped in terror.

But it was too late. With a grunt, Mondo brought the dumbbell down hard on Fujisaki's head, delivering a fatal blow. The former Ultimate Programmer fell to the ground with a thud. After a few moments of panting, Mondo felt himself cooling down and his vision returning to normal. Once it did, he saw what he had done and dropped the dumbbell in shock. Falling to his knees, he desperately searched for some sign of a pulse, a heartbeat, any sign of life, but his efforts were in vain. There was no doubt about it; Chihiro Fujisaki was dead.

"Oh God," he gasped quietly as tears came to his eyes.  
"What have I done?"

_This little dude came to me for help, and I killed him. Because he was stronger than I'll ever be._

Soon enough the weight of his predicament hit him full-force. He committed murder. If he was to be found out......

Earlier that week, another classmate, Leon Kuwata, had been found guilty for murdering another student, Sayaka Maizono. For his punishment, the Ultimate Baseball Star was chained up inside of a batting cage and hit with thousands and thousands of baseballs. The blunt force of so many of them as such a high speed was enough to kill him, just as Monokuma wanted. Now the Ultimate Biker was in danger of falling into the same position. If he were to be found out........

He didn't even want to think about what Monokuma might have planned for him.

"I've gotta keep calm," he gulped nervously as sweat beaded down his face.  
"I can't let the others know it was me."

Quickly he rushed out into the corridor to find Sayaka Maizono's student notebook. He hesitated for a bit. Wasn't it against the rules to use a student's handbook other than your own?

_The rules didn't say anything about taking them._

Snatching up the notebook, he returned to the locker rooms and scanned Maizono's notebook to enter the girls' locker room. Thankfully no one was inside and, in a matter of minutes, he managed to switch out the two, making the boys' locker room look like the girls' and vice-versa.

Opening the locker Fujisaki had used, he snatched the blue jersey from the bag, as well as Fujisaki's handbook. Mondo needed to make sure no one could track it down. He would take it to the sauna. He then placed Fujisaki in the girls' locker room.

Before leaving, he knelt down beside Fujisaki and bowed his head. 

"I'm so sorry, little dude. I truly am," he sighed ruefully.  
"You were way more a man than I'll ever be. Rest in Peace."

After taking a moment of silence, he realized how much time he was losing. Shutting off the lights, he rushed out of the redecorated girls' locker room and shutting the door behind him, leaving Chihiro Fujisaki waiting to be discovered.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry......


End file.
